juego del destino
by shikasombradelanoche
Summary: dos jóvenes que pertenecen a mundos opuestos. temari...una chica perfecta, shikamaru...un caso perdido,¿dejan todas sus barreras y se dejaran al amor?, ¿podrán combatir contra todos sus opositores? posibles multiparejas...based on the movie 3msc


…**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen al genio Masashi Kishimoto, **

**lean y comente que les parecio...**

* * *

Shikamaru se encontraba sentado, atrás de él se encontraba su padre y su mejor amigo chouji, frente a él un vaso con agua cristalina, estaba en un juicio por cometer ante los ojos de muchos una imprudencia, pero la verdad que él conocía y no planeaba mencionar decía otra cosa

**Un día pasa, pasa que estás de pie en algún lado y te das cuenta de que no quieres ser ninguno de los que están a tu alrededor…**

Al lado de él un abogado hablaba con la señora jueza, defendiendo al agredido, shikamaru lo ve y recuerda por qué se encontraba ahí, su cara muestra enojo y frustración por dichos actos, empieza a respirar profundo, la cólera llega poco a poco y los recuerdos con ella.

…**No quieres ser el puto pringao al que le has reventado la cara...**

-mi diagnostico señora jueza es quince puntos en esta- dijo el agredido levantándose rápidamente y señalando cerca del rabillo del ojo- y otros veinticinco aquí- concluyo al señalar la orilla de la frente

Todos continúan hablando, shikamaru se mantiene absorto de la situación

…**Ni tampoco tu padre, ni tu hermano, ni nadie de tu puta familia…**

Dirige su mirado a su padre y amigo, solo lo ven con preocupación y culpabilidad por lo que ha hecho, no saben realmente por qué lo hizo, pero no pueden abandonarlo como si fuera cualquier persona.

Los recuerdos siguen llegando a su mente, cada acción, cada movimiento que realizo para darle tal magnitud de puntadas al hombre que ahora lo demandaba, trata de mantenerse tranquilo, respirar calmado, controlar la cólera que le recorre cada parte de su cuerpo, o por lo menos no mostrarse débil o vulnerable ante los presentes.

-póngase de pie acusado- pronuncia la jueza con tranquilidad, shikamaru obedece junto con el abogado que avala por él- este juicio declara al señor shikamaru Nara culpable de un delito de agresión…-

…**Ni quieres ser la señora jueza….**

-…Y se le condena a dieciocho meses de cárcel, pena que será conmutada por una multa de cincuenta mil yuans, al carecer de antecedentes penales…-

…**Ni siquiera quieres ser tú….**

-…se levanta la sesión, termina diciendo la señora jueza- dando un golpe con su mazo

Shikamaru da vuelta en su lugar y se dirige rápidamente a la salida del cuarto

…**Solo quieres salir corriendo….**

Atraviesa la puerta, seguido de cerca por su padre, su abogado y su hermano

-a partir de ahora tienes que tener cuidado…- shikamaru se quita rápidamente su saco formal pareciera que le quemara o le disgustara, mostrando unos marcados músculos de los brazos, brillantes por el sudor ligeramente formado-…sobre todo con sucesos violentos como estos…- Shikaku le pasa la chaqueta a su hijo, que con la misma velocidad con que se quitó el saco ahora se coloca su cazadora-…reincidir es cárcel shikamaru- finaliza el abogado

-¿Por qué no ha venido mama?- pregunta ahora el heredero del clan Nara

-está de viaje con unas amiga shikamaru

-y no me llames shikamaru- puntualiza con tono filoso deteniéndose en seco -...Joder...- lo mira amenazador y termina por retirarse rápidamente, bajando las escaleras del tribunal, su padre lo ve del segundo piso, preocupado por la actitud de su hijo.

.

.

Shikamaru atraviesa con poca tranquilidad las enormes puertas del edificio, la será está sin personas, unas cuantas palomas en los escalones del tribunal, que vuelan rápidamente al notar la presencia del joven que camina a paso largo por los escalones, sin detenerse por ningún motivo

**Salir a toda hostia del sitio en el que estás.**

Se acerca rápidamente a su moto, que lo espera frente al tribunal, se sube sin titubeo, pasa las llaves por el switch de ignición haciéndola encender sin ningún problema, presiona el clutch y mete cambio, acelera unas cuantas veces dirigiendo su vista a donde pocos segundos atrás salió antes de terminar por arrancar.

.

.

Una chica en otra parte de la ciudad, se prepara para acudir a la escuela, colocando cuidadosamente cada parte de su ropa sobre la cama intentando no arrugarla más de lo que parece estar.

.

.

Shikamaru recorría las calles deshabitadas de la ciudad, un metro bus pasaba al lado de él, con bastante seguridad en su rostro, ya su cólera había bajado, casi desaparecido, solo le importaba una cosa en ese momento, alejarse lo más rápido posible de todo lo problemático

.

.

La joven dama se acercó a su tocador tomando un perfume, presionando delicadamente sobre la parte superior, para dar paso al encantador aroma a jazmín que contiene el frasco

.

.

Shikamaru ya no sabe a dónde se dirige solo quiere salir, huir de ahí, del todo lo mundano, de todos sus problemas pero ya no puedo, es algo que se convirtió en parte de él, un mundo caótico y visceral, ese era su mundo y no podía quejar o arrepentir de ello, era la única vida que conocía, solo le quedaba afrontarla de frente, esperando que algo, por más pequeño o grande que fuera, cambiara toda su realidad.

.

.

La joven se cepillaba y secaba rápidamente el pelo, no tardaría en salir rumbo a su escuela, el tiempo estaba en sima, con prisa y fallas termina su arreglado superior y prosigue a proporcionar delicadamente, una porción medida de crema por su cuerpo, procurando no tener ningún espacio sin recibir su cuidado matutino.

Apresurada al ver el reloj del tocador, toma su falda y se la coloca alrededor de su bien formada cadera, abotonándola al final. Levanta su camisa hasta su cuello, con un rápido movimiento retira los cabellos que quedan atrapados bajo la ropa, y prosigue a abotonar cada uno de los botones cuidadosamente

.

.

Shikamaru queda parado en un semáforo, tratando de sacar a flote su tranquilidad y serenidad, bajo el cierre de su chaqueta hasta concluirla floja y suelta, el semáforo marca verde y acelera, sube rápidamente la cuesta de una avenida, a sus laterales una hermosa hilera de palmeras verdes se ojean por el viento.

.

.

La joven se apresura, rápidamente toma su block de notas y lo mete en su mochila, ya la esperan en la puerta, baja rápidamente la escaleras del edificio, da un salto en el último escalón

-vamos Temari- dijo su hermano kankuro

Los dos hermanos rápidamente ingresan al carro, un hermoso a8 negro, los esperaban en el interior su otro hermano y su novia.

.

.

Shikamaru terminaba de pasar por muchas calles era imposible el tráfico que se hacía a dichas horas de la mañana, incluso andando en moto tardabas por el tráfico.

Temari presiona con sus finos dedos el botón para bajar el vidrio

**Y de repente pasa…**

El vidrio no tarda en terminar su caída, Temari apoya el brazo sobre la ventana

…**Algo se acciona…**

Juega con sus dedos. El tráfico era horrible, solo hacia desesperar a las personas y mas aun cuando tenían prisa

Shikamaru se acerca velozmente por entre los carros, deteniéndose en seco al notar que el semáforo cambia a rojo, "con un demonio, acaso tan mala suerte tengo para que me toquen solo rojos" pero ese pensamiento se esfumo rápidamente, ese semáforo no podía ser malo al dejarlo parado junto a una joven que sacaba la cabeza por la ventana de un carro

…**y en ese momento sabes que las cosas van a cambiar y han cambiado...**

Mostraba ahora una sonrisa torcida en su rostro al ver a esa chica,

-fea…- dice el joven Nara, Temari gira su cabeza lentamente, no sabía en realidad si le llamaban a ella

-… ¡si tú!..-termina diciendo, Temari regresa su cabeza lentamente al interior del auto, "que tipo tan mas baka" piensa negando con la cabeza. Shikamaru se acerca lentamente, no había prisa, se detiene al lado de la ventana donde ingreso Temari, esta se sorprende y más aún al sentir la mano del joven sobre la suya -…fea- dice shikamaru con una boba sonrisa de lado, Temari rápidamente aleja su mano, el carro avanza lentamente, y esta sigue sin poder comprender la actitud del chico

-¡hee!- dice shikamaru dedicándole una sonrisa completa y se suelta del coche, a frenando su moto, Temari a unos cuantos metros de con él, saca de nuevo su cabeza del auto y haciendo un ademan de mano le insulta, regresa al interior del vehículo y sonríe para sí misma. Shikamaru sigue en el mismo lugar, su vista fija en el auto de los Sabaku No, con una sonrisa de lado ligeramente abierta, sintiéndose feliz por fin

…**Y a partir de ahí nada volverá a ser lo mismo... **

Temari llega a la entrada del colegio

-adiós Gaara- dice al salir del auto junto con su hermano

-adiós- responde este

…**nunca, y cuando ocurre, lo sabes…**

Shikamaru estaba en un mirador, bajo de su moto y se acerca a la barda, sus manos se posan en ella y mira al frente, a la lejanía, algún punto en algún lugar perdido en la ciudad

* * *

fin del primer capitulo, espero sea de su agrado

¿reviews?


End file.
